


Forever

by jacihayle



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jacinter, Minor Angst, wincin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacihayle/pseuds/jacihayle
Summary: Winter has a nightmare
Relationships: Jacinter - Relationship, wincin - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first thing I'ma post on AO3. yeah. My tumblr and Wattpad are @jacihayle if ya wanna check out my other stuff.

_Winter trudged through the thick blood, the evil laughs of her mother echoing all around her. She had to find them. She had been searching for hours. Their screams were coming from every room. She turned into the last room where the screams were the loudest._

_Jacin’s cries and Cinder’s screams silenced when she came closer to the door. Winter hurried into the doorway, stopping short, overcome with terror with what she saw. Thaumaturge Park stood over Jacin and Cinder’s bodies, a cruel smile on his face. Blood dripped from his chin. “You did this to them.” His smooth voice whispered into Winter’s ear. She shivered, her tongue feeling like sandpaper. He picked up Jacin’s body first and pulled out a knife, running it across her lover’s neck._

_Jacin’s darkened eyes stared blankly into Winter’s, the twinkle that was usually in there extinguished by death. Winter fell to her knees, sobs racking her body. The thaumaturge walked over to Cinder and knelt by her body. Pulling out a match, he swiped it against the floor and the match flared. He placed it at the top of Cinder’s hair. Winter tried to scream, to run, to save her cousin before she was taken from her again._

_But her feet were stuck to the blood-stained carpet. She could only watch as Cinder’s body was burned. In a few short minutes, all that was left were charred silver lumps, indicating were the metal hand and leg had been. Winter pounded her fists on the ground, wailing. Aimery came closer, his boots squishing on the ground. He took her face and held it up, wiping away her tears._

_“Who is left to save you, little princess?” Aimery smiled, gesturing to the bodies._

_“They’re all gone.”_

_The tiny blood droplets ran down his chin and on to Winter’s face, feeling like hot, sticky rain. Winter gagged, the stench of blood and the gruesome sights too much for her stomach. She heard the rush of blood, feel it filling up the room. Aimerey’s leering smile was the last she saw before the blood swallowed her up……_

Winter sat up, drenched in sweat. “Jacin!” She cried, feeling around the sheets for him, for his warmth, his love. But he was not here. Only the pitter-patter of rain drops outside accompanied Winter, the streaks on the window, matching the ones on her cheeks.

Winter steadied her breathing, remembering that he was the room connecting to hers, a single door separating them. She threw off the covers, heading to the door. Creaking the door open, she slipped in the room, stopping at the threshold.

Jacin was not in his bed. He was curled up in a chair, fully clothed, snoring quietly. He looked so peaceful, so content, that Winter felt bad about waking him up. Then she remembered Aimery’s smile, and she hurried over to him. She knelt in front of him, placing a hand on one of his. “Jacin.” She whispered. “Jacin.” One of Jacin’s eyes popped open, that familiar twinkle clouded by exhaustion.

“Princess?” He mumbled, taking her hand. “Jacin, can I-” Winter hesitated, her breathing constricted by flashbacks of the night terror. She looked away, unable to say anymore. Jacin was fully awake now, sitting up in the chair. His sleep had pulled wisps of his pale hair from his bun, and they floated in front of his face, almost invisible in the moonlight. “Are you alright? Do you need anything?”He said, his big blue eyes sharp and filled with worry.

Winter gave him a small smile, wordlessly crawling into his lap. Jacin sighed as she settled her head into the crook of her arm. “Did you have a nightmare?” Winter nodded, tears pricking her eyes.

Jacin kissed her cheek. “It’s okay, you can cry.” Winter shook her head. If she let the first tear go, who knows when they would stop coming? She couldn’t bear to keep Jacin up all night, trying to comfort her as she wept about imaginary monsters. He had been up far too many nights, she could tell. Winter turned her head away, shielding herself from those sad blue eyes. She began to sing to herself.

“The monkey’s go a-eet a-eet a-eet.”

Winter felt strong arms embracing her, lifting her up from the chair.

“The parakeets go a-tweet a-tweet a-tweet.”

Jacin’s voice echoed in her head, disrupting the melody.

“Princess? Winter?”

Winter grinned and sat up, the clutching the folds of the sheets she now sat on.

“And the wolves all howl, aaooooooh.”

Winter’s voice broke on the last note. She collapsed on the bed, sobbing. Winter could hear Jacin’s voice clearly now, his hands cupping her face, kissing her lips.

Sweet Jacin. Woe to him for falling in love with a deranged girl, who sang about monkeys and wolves, a girl whose beauty could not fix her broken mind. He was attractive enough; he could have any girl he wanted, instead he chose to stay with her.

Winter blinked away tears, staring up at him. She reached up a hand, brushing away the beautiful blond hair from Jacin’s even prettier eyes. She loved this boy. She loved him so much, with every blood cell in her body, with every breath she took.No amounts of proclaiming her love could ever make him realize exactly how much.

Winter touched his jaw with gentle fingertips, the dream momentarily forgotten. Jacin closed his eyes at her touch, a relieved smile on his lips. She whispered, “Jacin Clay.” Jacin’s eyes opened momentarily before he shut them again.

He opened his mouth to say something comforting, but Winter placed a finger on his lips.

She said, “Will you stay with me? Forever and ever?”

Jacin's eyes opened, his hands pulling away from Winter’s face and taking her shoulders, pulling her closer. “I will,” he whispered.

Winter stared at him for a moment, tears threatening to make a comeback.

But these were happy tears. Tears of love. Tears of joy. Jacin kissed her, pulling them closer. He wanted her, needed her. Tears spilled from Winter’s eyes. He loved her. Jacin pulled away, noticing the wetness on her cheeks.

His brow furrowed, as Winter was smiling, tear streaking across her cheeks.

Cupping Jacin’s face in her hands, she whispered; “I’ll stay with you too, Jacin Clay. Forever and ever.”

Jacin’s eyes misted over, his blue irises filled with such love that Winter’s heart seemed to burst. She pulled him close again, breaking the distance that had seemed so unattainable years before.

acin smiled against the kiss, threading a hand through her curly hair. Winter felt his jawline, his neck as she deepened the kiss.

Amid the sighs and I love you coming from both, the friendly pitter-patter of raindrops had turned into a downpour, the wind shrieking and howling against the windows. A loud clap of thunder accompanied the wind, startling the two lovers.

Winter whimpered and buried her face in Jacin’s chest, the noise sounding not unlike the one that had killed her father so many years ago. Jacin pulled the covers over both, whispering, “It’s just a storm. It won’t hurt you.”

Winter covered her ears, blocking out the storm. Jacin cradled her face, mumbling a lullaby under his breath. This song was not one about wolves, howling their sadness to the moon every night, crying about the loss of their loved ones. This one was about a sweet moon, about their home.

“Sweet Crescent moon, up in the sky, won’t you sing your song to earth, as she passes by?”

Winter looked up, uncovering her ears, as Jacin sang the second verse.

“Your sweetest silver melody, a rhythm and a rhyme, a lullaby of pleasant dreams as you make your climb.”

Jacin’s deep voice was joined this time with Winter high, clear voice.

“Send the forests off to bed, the mountains tuck in tight.”

They sang the lullaby in harmony, staring into each other’s eyes.

“Rock the oceans gently, and the deserts kiss goodnight.”

Winter kissed his chin, smiling.

“Sweet Crescent moon, up in the sky, you sing your song so sweetly after sunshine passes by.”

They ended the song just inches from each other’s lips, murmuring the words softly. Winter hesitated, listening for the storm’s howls, before kissing Jacin again. But the thunder had gone, replaced by the wind and the friendly raindrops pattering on the windowsill again.

Winter pulled away, tracing Jacin’s face with her fingers, fighting to keep awake.

Jacin kissed her nose, before sighing happily and lying his head on the pillow. Winter stayed awake, watching him rest. She was overcome with such joy that he loved her. That he was not going to leave her. That they would love each other forever in the days to come.

Winter pecked him one last time on the lips, before resting her head on Jacin’s chest, his heartbeat singing its own lullaby to her.


End file.
